


Get Well Soon

by TicTacToe



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Politics, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTacToe/pseuds/TicTacToe
Summary: When Digong hears that Leni was not feeling well, he immediately comes to the rescue.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've told someone I'd be posting this here... :)

"Sorry Bong...sabihan mo nalang si Digong na di ako makakapunta sa cabinet meeting. Hindi kasi maganda yung pakiramdam ko."

"May lagnat po kayo?" Bong Go, President Duterte's executibe assistant asked.

"Hindi naman siguro...may sinat lang."

She sniffed as her head felt heavy, the lids of her eyes almost closing. She was in dire need a good night's sleep.

"Pakisabi nalang kay Digong."

"Sige mam sabihan ko si Mayor."

Leni had been tirelessly going to engagements. Visiting the different baranggays and far flung sectors of the society that she had unconscious ly taken her health for granted. 

She had been sleeping for quite a while when a sudden click of the knob shook her awake. Leni was a light sleeper her daughters could swear that even just the sound of feather falling can shake her from her slumber.

"Aika?" She thought it was her since she was the only one who accompanied her in Manila, her other daughters were now in Naga enjoying the holidays.

Her bedroom door opened, and suddenly a masked man with a hat and shades went inside carrying a plastic bag.

"MAGNANAKAW!" She shouted above her lungs. The concealed man made her heart beat thunderously. How did he even get inside?

"Mam Leni!!! 'Wag kayong maingay! Walang pwedeng makaalam na nandito ako!" The man removed his hat mask and shades.

"Digong!" She gasped in shock.

Leni suddenly felt overwhelmingly underdressed. She was wearing her usual pambahay dress. It had spaghetti straps and was above knee length. Also she did not wear her bra at home.

She pulled the blanket up towards her chest.

"A-ano pong ginagawa niyo dito?"

"Nagkamali yata si Bong..sabi niya may lagnat ka raw. Pero parang wala naman yata mam."

"Kasi naman akala ko magnanakaw kayo."

He chuckled and walked closer.

"Sorry mam hindi ako nakapagpaalam na pupunta ako dito."

"Tinakasan niyo ho ba yung psg niyo?" She inferred. She always scolded him whenever he did this and today was no exception.

"Ah...eh..." he scratched behind his ear.

"Pres-" she started but he just had to interrupt.

"Mayor." He corrected.

"Basta - Digong naman!"

He placed a hand on top of her head.

"May lagnat ka nga mam!" He exclaimed, ignoring her sentiments completely as he tried to change the topic entirely.

"Digong! Wag mo ngang takasan ang psg mo!" She nagged at him but it was to no avail. He pretended as if he could not hear her.

"Hindi man ako marunong magluto mam pero sana magustuhan mo to."

He opened the plastic bag and took out a bowl shaped tupperware. Within it was a luke warm soup.

Whatever it was that she wanted to say she could not remember. She felt a tug on her heart. His mischief lay forgotten by his sweet gesture.

"Digong..." 

"Babalik na ako dun pagkatapos mo ubusin to mam."

She felt her eyes starting to brim with tears. She wasn't usually this emotional, but her feverish state was doing things to her.

Digong took a spoon and dipped it in the soup. He inched closer and brought the spoon close to Leni's mouth.

"Magpagaling ka mam."

She sipped the soup which tasted bland. She laughed while shaking her head. Well she did expect it to be worse.

"Ang tabang naman."

"Ay ganun ba mam? Sus dapat dinagdagan ko ng-" he frantically tried to think of why the soup had become so bland, but he had to stop speaking as Leni's mouth landed on his. He could feel her warm breath and the taste of his soup against her lips.

"Diba matabang?" She asked him.

Leni broke the kiss and blushed shyly at him. Her lips curled into a mischevious smile that entranced him further.

"Ang tabang nga ng sopas." He simply agreed, as if her warm lips had hypnotized him.

He placed the bowl aside and leaned towards Leni.

"Bigyan nalang kita ng matamis mam?" This time his eyes gleamed of a promise that was about to come.

She smiled and nodded. "Mas gusto ko yan."

He kissed her smiling lips leaning his body to hers. His fingers caressed her jaw, cupping her face as his kiss travelled down towards her neck. He kissed and nibbled the skin of her neck with his lips whish Leni answered with a soft moan. He felt her breath hitch up as waves of pleasure started to take over her being.

He pushed the covers aside slowly revealing her dress. Leni's hand clasped the back of his neck pulling him closer. Her pleasured response made him a vigorous lover as his kisses became harder and needy, taking his time as he sucked on her collar bone.

"Digong baka magmarka!" She warned with a slight moan in her voice.

"Sorry mam!" Was his reply before gently sucking on her neck once again.

Leni moaned gently. A gasp escaped her lips as he lightly touched her nipples through the cloth of her dress with the palm of his hand.

_Walang bra._ Digong tought sending a wave of heat down his loins.

He pushed the straps of her dress down to reveal her errect nipples. He could clearly see the goosebumps along her skin. It was his for the taking. It was all his.

"Digong ang lamig."

Leni said as the air pressed against her skin.

"Painitin natin yan." He smirked mischievously.

He grabbed her breast with the palm of his hand and the other with his tongue. She moaned and gasped at the combined sensation.

"Hm-mmmm...D-digong..." she uttered his name so sensually he could feel his manhood slowly coming to life.

He lightly grazed his tongue over her nipple. Slowly his other hand travelled down and began to caress her wetness through her underwear. Leni gasped at the feel of his palm against her womanhood. She took hold of the sheets and squeezed it.

Digong moved away from Leni which illicited a disappointed sigh from her. She frowned but he only smiled and positioned himself near her womanhood. He knelt on the ground and took her panties off. Leni blushed as he now had a full view of her wettness. He inched closer and with his tongue lightly tapped her clitoris. She felt waves of satisfaction across her body. She was burning, not with fever but with sexual anticipation. He licked and sucked her core as Leni squirmed against the sheets trying to hold in a loud moan. Digong had to part her legs firmly so she wouldn't choke him with them.

She was wringling wildly as his tongue encircled and sucked and pinched her womanhood. She trembled as she reached her orgasm, but still Digong did not stop.

"D-d-digong...ang sarap...sobrang sarap."

She moaned out his name. This time it was Digong who had already given up on holding back. He stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down revealing a half awaked manhood in front if her. He stroked his manhood into full length before sticking the tip to her slit. He rubbed the tip of his manhood on her slit. This seemed to drive leni wild.

"Ipasok mo na digong! Ano ka ba wag mo akong paantayin!"

Rather than comply with her commande, he teased her further.

"Digong!" She already had enough of the teasing.

"Yes mam!"

In one swift motion, he brought his whole length down her womanhood. Leni tried to tone down her voice but she was unable to as his length brought so much pleasure to her throbbing womanhood.

"Digong!!!" He leaned down and hugged her as he pushed his pelvis in and out of her core. She bit her lip in pleasure and squeezed his shirt.

Digong could feel Leni's pelvis moving as well as she went with the rythm, her legs trembling.

"Leni ang higpit mo!"

They were both running out of breath as they almost reached their finish. They slowly went faster and faster, but as soon as Digong felt his seed about to explode he took his length out of her womanhood.

Leni frowned and was about to protest when he turned her around. Her behind was now facing him as he slightly pulled her up until she was on all fours. He suddenly thrusted inside her without warning and began pounding his length inside her once again.

Leni had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. Her breasts were now moving wildly against Digong's pounding. She could feel her insides shake as she was reaching her orgasm.

"Malapit na ko Digong!"

He thrusted harder and faster until he felt her trembling form collapse unto the bed. He landed on top of her careful not to put to much weight in her form as he released his seeds inside her.

He rolled to one side, facing her and kissed her cheek which was now laced with sweat.

"Napagod yata kita mam."

"Hindi naman. Nag-enjoy nga ako ng sobra." She said while breathing heavily.

For a few minutes he relished the heat of her skin against his as he ran his fingers down her sides. She smiled at his touch and cupped his face.

Her smile had always been contagious and it did not take long before he himself smiled as he looked at the angelic woman in front of him. He was a very lucky man indeed.

She drove him wild. The scene around them was enough evidence of that. The thoughy reminded him of something.

"Saglit lang." Digong excused himself.

He pulled away wore his boxers and pants back on. He got a towel nearby and wiped her legs clean.

He fixed her disheveled clothes and covered her once more with the blanket.

He bent down to kiss her once again and she kissed him back. He had to stop himself before his urge came back.

"Magpahinga ka na mam."

"Sir dito ka nalang magpalipas ng gabi." She tried to convince him.

"Hinahanap na ako ng psg eh."

Leni laughed, she did scold him because of that. She reached out to him and he took hold of her hand.

"Sige, I understand...just stay until makatulog ako. Please?"

Digong sat back down and stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Di naman kita matitiis mam."

He kissed the back of her hand as her eyes slowly closed.

Once she was fully asleep, he bent down to kiss her forehead and walked out of her room.

"Get well soon mam." 


End file.
